Technical Field of the Invention relates generally to a gas concentration measuring apparatus which may be used in measuring the concentration of a preselected component, such as oxygen, of exhaust emissions of automotive engines, and more particularly to such a gas concentration measuring apparatus designed to correct an output of a gas sensor for compensating for an output error arising from individual variability of the apparatus.